


New Perspective

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: It isn't hard to tell that Sam and Jack were dating. It definitely wasn't hard for Dean to notice.





	New Perspective

When Sam said goodbye to Jack Dean knew that there was no getting him back. It almost seemed as if he would refuse to let go of Jack. And Jack kept asking all these questions.

"Will you be safe?" His eyes were wide and his hands were wrapped around Sams.

Sam smiled down at him, his eyes soft. "Of course we will. I've been doing this my entire life and here I am." He didn't want to tell Jack about all the times he died or all the times he was permanently changed from hunts. He was too young and too full of hope. Sam didn't want to contaminate it.

"You almost died last time. The bad guy almost shot you." Jack glanced nervously at Dean. Dean had to admit he felt kind of guilty. The kid really did fear him. "What if I'm not there to protect you?" He was begging for Sam to stay. Begging with his eyes and his hands. 

"I'll be okay. I promise." Sam glanced at Dean before kissing Jack's forehead. "You can call me as much as you want. We can Skype. It'll show you that I'm okay and it'll be like I never even left." He cupped his cheeks. "Be good." 

Jack stared at him, clutching the front of Sams shirt. "You know I will be." He leaned up towards Sam but Sam pushed him back flat on his feet, shooting a nervous glance at Dean.

"I'll kiss you when I get home. Okay?" Sam whispered. Dean could hear it. He could tell Jack wanted to kiss Sam without him even trying to. They were painfully obvious.

Jack let go of his shirt and backed away. "Fine." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit Sam must have taught him. 

Sam reached out and cupped his cheek. "Don't be mad. I can't leave when you're mad." 

Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, pressing into his touch. "How many days?"

"Less than a week." Sam rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "And I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you." 

Jack sighed and nodded. "You should go." He glanced over at Dean.

Dean had been staring at them, his face blank. He wasn't mad, really. He was just frustrated. They're dealing with Satan's child and of course Sam would be the one to fall in love with him. Jack was bound to get Sam hurt and he was going to put them both in more danger than before but Dean had already tried to talk Sam out of relationships. It was pointless. 

Sam smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you." He pulled away and rubbed Jack's arms. 

Jack nodded. "I'm gonna miss you, too." He chewed on his bottom lip and pushed at Sam's chest. "If you don't go now I'm gonna end up not letting you go at all."

Sam laughed and backed away, picking up his last bag. "Ready?" He called over to Dean. It was weird seeing Sam so happy at such a low point. 

Dean gripped his bag tight, nodding. "Been waiting on you. The goodbyes almost made me sick."

Sams cheeks went red. He elbowed him. "He just.. he hasn't been alone in a while and he's worried."

"He isn't the only one." Dean said under his breath.

Sam, like always, heard him. "He'll be fine. He's sweet and he doesn't even like using his powers."

"Okay." Dean decided not to tell Sam that he wasn't worried about Jack. He was worried about Sam and how it was going to end. "He'll be fine."

\- 

Sams phone buzzed as they drove down the ramp on the highway. It kept buzzing, too. 

"I think your girlfriend misses you." Dean said with a smirk. Jack wasn't a bad kid, Sam was right about that, but he brings bad things and sure as hell causes them.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I doubt it's Jack. Its been an hour. He's probably busy watching Star Wars for the fifth time."

"He's been alive for a week and a half and you've already turned him into a giant nerd." Dean switched lanes, his eyes darting around at all of the mirrors. "Why am I surprised?"

"I'm just gonna ignore it. It's probably just a 1-800 number or something." Sam shrugged, resting his arm on the door. 

"I swear to god if its Jack and you ignoring him is gonna make him poof in here," Dean waved a finger in the air. "I will turn the entire car around." 

"I don't think he could get out even if he wanted to." Sam mumbled. "I put our every ward and spell I could."

"Does he know that?" Dean asked, turning the raido down.

"No." Sam shook his head.

"What if he did?"

"He's a good guy, you're the one who won't believe me." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Besides. You wouldn't have left if I hadn't have put all the spells out."

Dean tapped on his steering wheel. "You aren't wrong."

Sams phone began to buzz again. He slipped it out of his pocket and looked down at the name, smiling a little.

"You're gonna freak the poor guy out." Dean mumbled. "If I was him I would already be getting in my car and on my way to find you."

Sam pressed the green button and held his phone up to his ear. "Hey, ba- I mean, hey, Jack."

Dean could hear Jack through the speaker on Sams phone.

"How are you?" He sounded panicked. "It's been one hour, seventeen minutes and tweleve.. thirteen... fourteen seconds." 

"I'm just in the car." Sams voice was happier than it had been in years. It made Deans heart ache. "Dean and I are on the highway."

"Are you going the speed limit? Dean likes to go past it because he thinks he can handle it and he can, but other people are bad drivers and-"

"Dean is going under the limit by a few miles. Don't worry." Sam leaned back in the seat, nearly melting against it. "Are you okay?" 

"I am fine. This isn't about me. This is about you. Stop changing the conversation."

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" Sam whispered. Dean could hear it but he didn't say anything.

"Flattery will get you no where."

"It's gotten me somewhere before." Sam bit his lip. "Hasn't it?"

Jack was silent for a few seconds, the only thing Dean could hear was static. "You're cute." 

Dean held back at chuckle. They were like teenagers in love. It was sweet. Jack's innocence mixed with Sams want to love. He couldn't make himself hate it if he wanted to.

"I'll call you later, okay?" 

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay. Be safe. And make sure Dean drives safe."

"I will, Jack.. bye." There was a silence before the line cut off. It was easy to see that they wanted to say so much more but couldn't.

"Told you your wife missed you." Dean teased.

Sam looked down shyly. "Shut up."

\- 

After about four hours of driving they took a lunch break. Dean knew something was off when Sam didn't argue with him when he picked a local burger joint. He just smiled and agreed. Pulling into the place was odd. The car was silent and Sam was tapping his fingers on his lap as if this wasn't weird. Dean wasn't even sure if this was really his brother. They got out of the car and headed inside. It was around three thirty and it was the in between time where no one was eating lunch or dinner. It was empty and music Dean didn't know was playing softly in the background. 

Sam let Dean pick where they sat while he stayed near the door. He stared down at his phone for a few seconds before typing on it. Then he held it in front of his face and took a picture of him smiling. Dean had to bite back his own smile. It was hard to admit but the way Jack made Sam feel made Dean like him a bit more. Sam hasn't been this happy in ages and if a stupid monster-human thing could somehow bring all that happiness back, maybe Sam was right. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

Sam came over and sat down at the booth, setting his phone face down on the table.

"How's Jack?" Dean asked, playing with sugar packets that were on the table.

"He texted me and said he was fine. I'm gonna trust him. After all, how could you text someone if you weren't fine."

"You wanna call him don't you?" Dean grinned. It was odd, messing with Sam like this. Sam never really dated and it was barely ever someone Dean liked. In this case it was different. Jack saved them both and he hasn't done anything bad by choice yet. 

"What?" Sam shook his head but he couldn't bite back his smile. "I told him we shouldn't call and talk while-"

"While I'm around?" Dean raised an eyebrow, dropping the packets on the table.

"No-"

"You can call him." Dean crossed his arms. "Watching you check your phone and practically whine like a puppy when he doesn't reply is kinda sad."

"You don't-"

"I'm getting there. He's been nice and he saved you." Dean kicked him underneath the table. "And its hard to hate someone who saved.. the one person I got."

Sam smiled so wide it looked like it hurt. "Does that mean I can call him?" 

"Yes. You can call him." 

Sam picked his phone up so fast it looked like a blur. He unlocked it and dialed the number, pressing it to his ear. He started to bounce his leg nervously and it shook the entire table. "Hi, swee-" He glanced at Dean. "Hi, Jack."

"I don't like when you're alone with him." 

Deans fists tightened as he listened to Jack on the other end.

"When you're alone with him you don't call me sweet things." 

Dean relaxed.

"I know." Sam whispered. "But it won't always be like this.. he's.. he's coming around."

"Can you tell me you love me?" Jack asked. 

Sam was quiet before getting up out of the booth and walking away. "I love you, baby. You make me so happy. And I miss you so much. I wish you could be here." 

It broke Deans heart, watching his brother walk away. He was hiding it. He felt like he had to hide it. Yeah, Dean wasn't gonna love it but he wasn't going to take it away. 

"I gotta go, I'll call you back later, okay darling?" Sam grinned. "Love you." He kissed the speaker of the phone. "Bye." He hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket, smiling at the waitress as she set two glasses of water down. He sat down and started to sip at the water.

"You're in love with him." Dean said as he traced the top of the glass.

Sam choked, spitting water out on the table and spilling it on himself. "What? God no." He scoffed. "Jack? Never."

"Do you think you can lie to me?"

Sam wiped off his shirt. "I have before."

"I know you better than that, Sam." Dean smiled. "And I can also hear like everything you've said to him."

"Before you try to talk me ou-"

"I'm not." Dean mumbled. "But I will say I told you so if shit goes down." 

Sam nodded, wiping the water off the counter. "So you heard the love yous?"

"And the flirting and goodbyes. It's like he put a spell on you. You're whipped." 

"I am not!" Sam grinned. He began to ramble, but Dean wasn't listening. Instead he was basking in the glow of Sam. In the glow of his hope and his happiness. Maybe there was something to believe in.


End file.
